harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Pierce
(Ex-girlfriend; Deceased) Portrayed by: Ben Cotton ]] Shane Pierce (portrayed by Ben Cotton) is a Harper’s Island local who pretty much dislikes everyone. He works on a boat with his best friend, Jimmy Mance, and hates that the return of Abby Mills has turned Jimmy into her little whipping boy. He has a particular distaste for Henry Dunn’s brother, J.D., especially after J.D. starts flirting with his ex-girlfriend. Shane’s got a short temper and a history of violence, which makes him capable of just about anything. Shane was killed in a fight with Wakefield, sacrificing himself to let the others escape the Cannery. Shane is first seen in The Cannery. His ex-girlfriend, Kelly, initially is creeped out by J.D., who appears to be ogling her (when in reality he is simply admiring the tattoo below her neck). Shane steps in and begins mocking J.D.'s attempted suicide several years earlier, causing the two to get into a bar fight, which Abby manages to break up. Shane's hatred of J.D. is only increased when the latter actually starts a relationship with Kelly. After Kelly is hanged from her ceiling, Shane immediately suspects J.D. due to him being the last person she was seen with before her death. He hits J.D. with his car, knocking him unconscious, and then kidnaps him with the intent of murder. Abby steps in just as Shane is about to hang his enemy, and helps Sherriff Mills arrest him. After this incident, he remains in jail and is not seen for several episodes Shane finally reappears in Episode 8, after J.D. (now a major suspect in the murders) is locked in the cell next to him. Unsurprisingly, he begins taunting him. Deputy Garrett steps in to tell the two to knock it off. The lights go out, and the deputy is shot by the killer. J.D. steals the dead guard's keys and escapes from his cell, despite Shane's protests that this will only make him look more guilty. As the situation worsens, Shane is freed by the other characters, and joins the main group. He seems to develop a minor friendship with Katherine, and is the first person to discover her corpse after she has been murdered. In Episode 10, he and Jimmy go to meet up with the two state troopers who have been assigned to pick up the survivors. They find their corpses floating in the water. While setting up the boat, Shane accidently triggers a booby trap that blows up the dock, seemingly killing Jimmy. Shane mourns the supposed loss of his friend and drinks a Scotch (Jimmy's favorite drink) in his honor, despite claiming to hate it. After Jimmy is discovered unconscious but alive, Shane, Nikki, Trish, Shea and Madison stay in The Cannery to keep watch over him. Death In Episode 11, John Wakefield kicks in the door to The Cannery and immediately kills Nikki. Shane tells the others to run, and fights Wakefield. After sustaining numerous cuts, he is finally stabbed through the stomach by the killer and left for dead. Wakefield goes after Shea and Trish, who are trying to pry open a window . Shane gets up, having just enough life left in him to say "Hey" to Wakefield, distracting him while the two women escape. Wakefield is seen walking toward the dying Shane before the scene cuts away. Later, the characters return to the bar, and find Shane strung up. Trivia *Shane is the only character other than Danny to put up a good fight against John Wakefield before his death. *Shane is one of the more antagonistic characters in the series, along with Hunter and Richard. *Shane is shown to be the first to find some of the killed victims like Katherine Wellington, Darryl Riggens, and Tyra Coulter. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters